Strollers designed for use while running or jogging are popular with parents that wish to take their young children with them while participating in sports. All terrain strollers and jogging strollers (hereinafter “stroller/joggers”) allow more flexibility for parents allowing them to take their children with them to places that ordinarily strollers could not be easily or safely maneuvered.
Similarly, trailers for pulling children behind bicycles allow parents to take their children with them on bicycle rides for exercise, recreation, or running errands. Trailers typically will have seats comprising seat belts and other safety devices that allow bicyclists to safely take their young children with them.
In recent years, several manufacturers have attempted to design a stroller that could be easily converted to a trailer. Such a product (hereinafter “trailer/jogger”) would allow parents that would like to take their children with them for both running or jogging and bicycling to purchase only one product. This would reduce both cost and storage space required for the parents.
Several manufacturers have designed conversion kits for their strollers that allow the stroller to be modified to be pulled by a bicycle. Such conversion kits require removal of components of the frame of the stroller and replacing them with trailer components such as a tow bar. The removed components must be stored and replaced when converting the trailer back to a stroller. Such conversion kits are thus inconvenient and converting them is time consuming and requires tools.
There is a need for a trailer/jogger comprising both a tow bar and a wheel attachment member attached to the frame. There is also a need for a trailer/jogger comprising a tow bar that is capable of being switched from a stored position to an in-use position and a wheel attachment made that is also capable of being switched from an in-use position to a stored position.